The Data Core is responsible for the collection, entry, management and analysis of the MSA database. Specifically, the Core will facilitate the collection of data, it assures the quality of the captured data, it manages the evolving database, including doing routine backups. It reports to the PI and the other investigators at on the state of the database, it conducts the statistical analyses of the data, and archival of the database at the conclusion of the project. The Data Core will provide support for data management and assistance with data analyses to the following projects: Risk factors for MSA, Dr. Tanner; Clinical and Laboratory Indices that Differentiate and Predict Outcome in MSA and Parkinson's Disease with Autonomic Failure, Dr. Low. In addition. Through it's support of the Neuropathology Core the Data Core will also support the project Mechanisms of synuclein pathologies in MSA, which will utilize samples from the Neuropathology Core and the accompanying clinical data. The data core will also provide support for the Decentralized Brain Bank.